memento
by devsky
Summary: —Luka ingat bagaimana ibunya mencintai ayahnya. Tribute for #IVO Fest: Ingatan.


**Vocaloid © **Crypton Future Media, Power FX, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning **short, cliché. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**Submitted to **tribute untuk IVO fest dengan tema untuk bulan ini: Ingatan. Yang mau ikutan, silakan kunjungi akun **IVO **(id: 5952293) atau tanya-tanya ke saya juga boleh. Tenang, panitianya ramah-ramah kok. Kalo nggak ramah, cakar aja satu-satu ;D /heh

**a/n **written while listening to FictionJunction YUUKA – Akatsuki no Kuruma (accoustic ver)

* * *

**memento**

by devsky

* * *

Luka ingat bagaimana ibunya mencintai ayahnya. Begitu bodoh dan tak tertolong.

Bagaimana wanita itu menatap ke luar jendela setiap pagi, membayangkan ada sosok pria itu di depan pagar rumah mereka. Dan jemari lentik wanita itu akan menyentuh kaca. Pelan, dengan napas tertahan. Berpura-pura sepuhan hangat mentari yang menjalar dari permukaan kaca ke pori-pori kulitnya adalah milik pria yang dicintainya.

Ketika matahari mulai merangkak dan kabut pagi menghilang, ia akan menangis. Terhantam realita yang menyakitkan.

Pria yang dicintainya tak pernah ada di depan pagar rumah mereka. Hangat di tangannya bukan berasal dari sela-sela jemari pria itu. Dan yang ada di balik kabut hanya hampa. Kebohongannya telah musnah.

Luka hanya akan berdiri di dekat sofa. Tak berniat untuk mendekat, apalagi menghampiri. Lebih memilih untuk membiarkan ibunya menangis, meratapi pria yang sudah sejak lama pergi ke pelukan seorang wanita borju.

* * *

Luka ingat bagaimana ibunya begitu merindukan ayahnya. Begitu bodoh dan menderita.

Bagaimana wanita itu akan menghabiskan waktu dengan menghitung tik tok tik jarum jam, membayangkan pria itu akan muncul dari balik pintu setelah seretan jarum panjang yang ke sekian.

Dia selalu ada di tempat yang sama—ruang tengah— setiap harinya. Duduk di lantai bersandarkan dinding. Berhalusinasi tentang seorang pria yang sejak dulu membuatnya begitu jatuh cinta dan gila. Gila karena, hanya demi pria itu, ia bahkan berani kabur dari rencana pertunangan yang telah orangtuanya susun sejak lama.

Wanita itu akan menundukkan kepala dan memeluk lututnya. Erat sekali, seolah mencoba melindungi diri dari apa pun yang coba menginterupsi. Dan Luka, yang melihat segalanya dari anak tangga, hanya akan tertawa tanpa suara.

Lucu rasanya, melihat seseorang begitu teguh menggenggam sebuah memoar usang; yang tak berharga dan hanya akan menyakitinya sendiri.

* * *

Luka ingat bagaimana ibunya pergi. Begitu antiklimaks. Tenang, kesepian, sendirian.

Luka tidak ingat bagaimana kejadiannya. Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu sudah tidak ada. Yang ia ingat adalah bagaimana ibunya ditemukan. Ia terbaring di atas ranjang. Mata menutup rapat, wajahnya damai, dan napas sudah hilang semua. Kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah pigura berisi gambar hitam putih: seorang pria dengan tuxedo mewah tengah tersenyum jumawa menghadap kamera. Ayah Luka, atau lebih tepatnya; ayah yang tak pernah Luka lihat seumur hidupnya.

Meski belum sepenuhnya paham mengenai seluk-beluk dunia, Luka, yang ketika itu baru berusia sembilan, paham satu hal. Dia tidak ingin menjadi seperti ibunya: seorang wanita yang menaruh pengharapan penuh akan cinta. Bahkan ketika meninggal pun, cinta dan harapannya tak putus.

* * *

Hujan turun siang itu.

Tidak banyak yang hadir di pemakaman. Wajar memang. Mereka hanya keluarga kecil yang hidup terasing di pinggir kota. Terasing dari peradaban luar dan terkucilkan dari masyarakat.

Luka ada di sana dengan gaun hitam sederhana. Tak ada tangis dan ratap yang pecah. Anak itu hanya menatap segalanya dengan hampa.

Rambut Luka panjang sepundak, dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja. Hujan yang turun membuat sekujur badan anak itu basah, tapi tak seorang pun tergerak memayungi.

Salah satu pelayat menghampiri Luka. Dia adalah wanita gemuk dengan gaun hitam panjang ketat. Rambutnya merah dan tampak mencolok di antara suasana suram. Luka mengenalinya sebagai tetangga yang berjarak dua rumah dari tempat tinggalnya.

Dia membisiki Luka, mengatakan sesuatu tentang almarhum ibunya yang meninggalkan banyak kenangan manis, serta beberapa patah kata tentang harapan. "Kau masih bisa melihatnya. Dia abadi di ingatanmu."

Luka tak menjawab. Yang tergambar di ingatan Luka tentang sosok ibunya adalah seorang wanita menyedihkan. Wanita yang terlalu lama tenggelam dalam harapan, kemudian jatuh ke ngarai tak berdasar bernama desperasi. Ia ingin tertawa.

_(—seandainya ia bisa menarik wanita itu lebih cepat ke realita….)_

.

.

Di balik pepohonan rindang, seorang pria bersetelan hitam mahal menonton prosesi pemakaman dan langsung pergi setelahnya.

Hujan berhenti tepat di saat sosoknya menghilang.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.

sign,

devsky


End file.
